Django Fulbore
Django Fulbore is a dark mage and leader of the dark guild Bloody Smile currently residing in Bantia with his brother Oran Fulbore, who together make up the dangerous "Fulbore Brothers" group. While his brother acts mostly as the muscle for the group, Django is perceived as the leader and handles most of the planning and distribution of resources. Though originally a solder turned mercenary, Django came to adopt the persona of a card playing dark mage after a number of shady jobs after falling in love of the fantasy image he made for himself. He utilises card magic in battle, however his most powerful weapon by far is his own brother Oran, who's pure strength and inhuman ferocity bordering on the sociopathic make many think twice about challenging ether of the Fulbore Brothers. Appearance Django is a twenty nine year old man who stands at exactly six feet tall and possesses a slightly better than average build. His eyes are light orange in color, and he often comes his shoulder length brown hair back into something that resembles a mullet. Despite his efforts his bangs always find a way to curl back over his forehead, however he has long since learned to just leave them be. He shaves his beard everywhere but on his chin, where he leaves a pair of simple blocks on ether side with small points at the end of each square. Lastly he possesses a tattoo of a bird resting atop a bull skull on his right shoulder, The mark of his regiment when serving as a mercenary, and his jet black guild mark is located on the underside of his right forearm. Always keeping his persona in mind, Django prefers a more formal attire to keep up his gambler appearance. Ordinarily, he's wardrobe consists of a dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a light brown pare of dress pants and a tan leather belt. He wears a black tie around his neck and topes off his outfit with a double button vest that is bone white on the front while deep black at the back. He will usually wear a pair of wristbands, from which he will often draw his cards in combat, and is almost always seen with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Lastly, Django adorns a pare of jet black dress shoes with black socks, finishing the look of his ideal gambler persona. Personality Despite being a dark mage, Django presents himself in a rather dignified manner. He often acts gentlemanly to all, even enemies, trying at all times to come off as a charismatic crime boss, rather than the ruthless gang leader that he is. He even dresses well in order to appear nonthreatening, luring people in with a false sense of security. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself able to take on any who stand in his way. It doesn’t help that he is actually quite powerful, giving him an overblown sense of confidence in his own abilities. In short, he is a man who has fallen in love with his own persona. He is quite skilled at manipulating people, hence how he has come to command a large number of bandits. The only person he really had trouble with his his own brother Oran, whose sociopathic personality makes him nearly impossible to control. Django realises that Oran only ever listens to him if he wants to, and is often forced to plan around Oran’s mood swings. He considers this more of a gamble, as allowing Oran to act on his own has both produced some very positive results and attracted unwanted attention in the past. While he often keeps a level head, he doesn’t take insults very well. Insulting his gambler persona will often cause Django to fly into a rage, making him far more dangerous in the process. It doesn’t matter who they are, Django will mercilessly attack anyone who dares wound his pride. Again, only Oran is safe from this, as Django isn’t foolish enough to think he could beat his brother in a fight. History Despite what he may tell people today, Django’s life before becoming the head of an organised crime group was a rather pitiable one. Both he and Oran grew up along on the streets, having been abandoned by their parents at a very young age. While Oren wholeheartedly embraced a dog-eat-dog philosophy to survive, Django adapted in a more intellectual way. He often used his quick wit and unassuming appearance as a child to catch people off guard, only to rob them blind and be out of sight before the authority’s ever got wind of what had happened. This worked for a while, but as the brothers got older, they also got bolder. Eventually, what started out as a string of petty thefts and robberies turned into crime spree that attracted the ire of a local mercenary guild. Though Django was able to keep himself and his brother one step ahead for months, their luck eventually ran out when the mercenaries set up a trap to catch the brothers in the middle of a robbery. Despite being at their mercy, many of the mercenaries where impressed with the brother’s resourcefulness. Django caught onto this, and used it to negotiate his way into joining them. Before that point, nether of the brothers hadn’t had any sort of guidance from anyone. But now that they were part of a group, they thrived. Django quickly rose up the ranks within the group, using one successfully completed operation after another as proof of his loyalty to the mercenaries. It was at this time that the brothers came under the tutelage of a mage within the mercenary ranks, who taught them both to use magic. With this added advantage in the field, Django’s career skyrocketed, and he soon was trusted to lead his own rank of solders for hire. Soon however, he came to find that there was much more money to be made in underground activity’s rather than the usual cut and dry protection jobs that his group specialised in. Though he soon began to clash with his superiors over this, it wasn’t long before more and more people came to see Django’s side of things, and soon the organisation turned from a band of mercenaries to a full blown crime ring. Just before his plan had begun to come to fruition, Oran tore through the group killing everyone in sight, having grown sick of taking orders from anyone but his brother. Dismayed, Django salvaged what he could of the group and fled to the small country of Bantia to start over with the few remaining members that stuck around. Moving operations to Bantia turned out to be quite profitable, as the growing infrastructure and lack of any prominent presence by the Magic Council provided the perfect place for Django to lay the groundwork for a new criminal organisation. Over the years passed, Django was able to reconstruct his organisation into a better, more profitable group than the mercenaries that started it could have ever envisioned. Christening their new organisation as the dark guild Bloody Smile, soon both he and Oran became known as the infamous Fulbore Brothers throughout the country. Eventualy, Django led his guild into the half abandoned city of Creghirst, near Bantia's western coast. Being far enough out of the way, and impoverished enough to lack any real form of law enforcement, Django transformed an old prison building into his home base, operating in everything from assassinations, robberies, hired muscle, and even slave trafficking. The trains running to and from the local ore mines, one of the only sources of income left for the withering city, proved to be the prime target. Eventually, the train robberies grew frequent enough that the train companies turned to a mage guild for protection. One day, a report came in that one of their robberies had been thwarted by a small band of mages from Blazing Soul. As some of their members had been captured, Django gathered together some of the higher ranked members of Bloody Smile to discus their next action. In the middle of said meeting however, Oren burst in, proudly announcing that he'd taken care of the problem, having attacked and kidnapped most of the one's responsible. Disgruntled by his brothers brashness, Django sets his guild on high alert, but not before receiving a report that the mages Oren had captured had escaped. Watching through the prison's old security system, Django slowly comes to respect the talents of the escapees, perpendicularly of Amber Rymoon. Watching their progress, Django gathers a few men and heads to the roof, where they intercept Amber and Shelly Vamiro just as they plan to leap to safety. A fight ensues, but Django proves to be more than a match for the both of them, as both the girls where too worn out to put up much of a fight. After incapacitating Amber and dropping Shelly through a hole in the roof, Django offers Amber a deal. She can join him, and in turn he will keep Shelly safe from his brother. She refuses, striking back one last time, but just as Django decides to finish her off, another of the Blazing Soul mages who Oren hadn't captured, Axel Dawngrave, and the battle resumes. This battle proves more difficult, but Django still comes up on top. Still deciding what to do to clean up the mess his brother had created, a platoon of Magic Council Solders swarm his guild, led there by Rift Grimm, another mage of Blazing Soul. Riding the high of his two recent victories, and seeing no other way out, Django challenges Rift to a duel for his freedom, but is soundly defeated by the S-Class Mage. After which he was taken into custody, and now resides in the Council's prison for Mages. Magic and Abilities Card Magic - A Holder Magic that Django has been using since his days as a solder, also the root for his alias as the Dark Dealer. Instead of using tarot cards however, Django makes prefers the look of a poker deck to add to his gambler theme. The cards effects very depending solely on what Django want's to achieve, not the suet or number. In fact the cards themselves are fairly expendable, and can be easily replaced if lost or destroyed. *'Ace High' - Django's signature move, as well as one of his most powerful. First he powers up his card with magic, making it vibrate with a distinct humming noise, and then flick it at an opponent. The card's thin profile added to it's now vibrating motion allows it cutting power enough to pass clear though stone, to say nothing of what it can do to a person. Django is immune to their cutting effect while holding them, ensuring that he does not injure himself in the proses of using this spell. Generally as a show of force, Django will toss a barrage of these spells to force an opponent into submission, rather than simply beating them down in a prolonged battle. Though usually by preference, Django only ever uses the ace cards for this spell if he can help it. *'Two Pair' - A close range variant of Django's Ace High spell, used with two cards held in each hand. Again, Django makes the his cards vibrate using his magic, giving them incredible cutting power. Additionally, because he is able to keep in direct contact with them, Django can increase their resilience to be able to block and parry swords and other bladed objects. Because they are nearly weightless, Django is able to slash opponents with his cards with far less effort than would be required to wield an actual sword. *'Bust' - Another long range spell that offers more firepower in exchange for a shorter range. After charging a card up with magic, Django will fling it at an opponent wherein it will explode on impact. A single card has the force to destroy a stone wall, making it ideal for taking on armored or particularly resilient opponents. Django can fire this spell as quickly as he can his Ace High spell, however its range is significantly shortened because the magic it is charged with makes it heavier. *'Bluff' - A spell geared less for offence and more for creating a distraction. It works similarly to Django's Bust spell, except instead of exploding on contact it produces a thick cloud of smoke to obscure vision. Django will mostly use this to cover an opponent in smoke, only to follow up with a devastating surprise attack moments later. While still a viable option, Django doesn't like using it as a means of escape because according to him it's a "cowardly maneuver". *'Fold' - A defensive spell that allows Django to create a wall of cards to defend himself. This barrier is very resilient, enough to shake off blowers from cannon fire with no ill effects. Django will often use this as an extension of his palms, seemingly stopping attacks with his bare hands. Additionally, Jango can set this spell as a wall to block passageways or trap opponents, leaving then open to attack. While powerful, its size limits its use to that of a personal shield, and is only able stop attacks from one direction at a time. *'Four of a Kind' – An attack in which Django launches a barrage of cards with varying effects at an opponent. These consist of both cutting and explosive attacks, generally intermixed with each other to make a proper defence almost impossible to achieve. Because of the increased number of cards used, the power of each will be decreased somewhat, restricting its use to more of a shotgun style attack. *'Full House' - Another variant of the cutting power Django employs with his cards. He will hold a set of five cards similar to a poker hand, then charge them with magic like his Ace High spell, creating an ethereal blade of magic that he can wield like an extension of his arm. This blade is almost four feet long and weighs next to nothing, acting as an upgraded version of his Two Pair spell. The trade-off however is that Django is only able to use this spell with one hand, as the upped cost of magic stops him from making more than one at once. Cunning Tactician – Overcoming his underwhelming strength, Django has come to rely on his sharp intellect in order to keep dominion over his gang of bandits. He has been known to employ a number of underhanded tactics both inside and outside of combat, and even prides himself on being about to ensnare unsuspecting victims in his traps. Things such as kidnapping, intimidation, and bribery are nothing but tools for Django to utilise, all to keep himself two steps ahead of any opponents. Incredible Agility – His main asset outside of his magic ability, Django’s speed is second to none. Through training to overcome his relative lack of physical strength, Django enabled himself to move and react at an almost superhuman speed. He is able to move at fast enough speeds to deflect bullets with his cards, and unleash lightning fast attacks with little to no warning. A favorite maneuver of his is to initiate a fight by first appearing unintimidating, only to unleash a volley of his razor sharp flying cards in the blink of an eye to catch opponents off guard. Average Strength – In stark contrast to his brother Oran, Django focussed more on skill and strategy instead of physical strength when growing up. While serving as a mercenary, Django became known for his lack of physical strength, even while his skill with magic far outshined his squad mates. Because of this, Django has become accustomed to dodging and outmaneuvering attacks rather than trying to block them, leaving him at quite the disadvantage should he be forced into a battle of might. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant – Though a long military and later criminal career, Django has developed his own fighting style that emphasises speed and agility rather than brute force, working perfectly with his personality type. It involves keeping opponents at bay with quick attacks that do small amounts of damage, slowly exhausting an opponent in a drawn out battle of attrition. Even up close, his fighting style relies heavily on the use of his magic cards as weapons. He will rarely, if ever, fall back on his bear fists alone, and only after he is absolutely sure that he has won the fight. Stats Trivia All of Django's attack name are taken from poker terms. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Human Category:Bloody Smile Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Guild Master